ben10omniversereffandomcom-20200214-history
Heatblast
Heatblast is Ben's first fire alien, Ben's first alien overall, Ben's first alien in Ben 10, Ben's thirty-first alien in Ultimate Alien, and Ben's thirteenth alien in Omniverse. Bio Appearance *'Ben 10: '''Flaming humanoid made of red rock. His body is segmented by yellow flame lines. His head is engulfed in fire. His eyes have lines connecting them to the fire. Has yellow eyes. The Omnitrix is on his chest. *'Ben 10: Ultimate Alien: Similar to Ben 10. Rocks are a darker red. There are no lines connecting his eyes to his flames. *'Ben 10: Omniverse (Teen): '''Similar to Ultimate Alien. The lines on his eyes are back. *'Ben 10: Omniverse (Young): 'Same as Omniverse Teen. *'Gwen: 'Similar to Ben 10. Slightly slimmer. *'Ben 10,000: 'Similar to Ben 10. Has two jets of flame on his shoulders. *'Four Years Old: 'Similar to Ben 10. Much smaller and scrawnier. *'Young Ben (UA): 'Similar to Ultimate Alien. Rocks are lighter. Powers *Heatblast can create, absorb, and control fire. *Heatblast can fly by himself or by using a rock. Appearances Total: 47 (43 by Ben) Total Time: 50min23s/3023s (48min45s/2925s by Ben) Ben 10 S1E1 And Then There Were Ten - 3min6s S1E2 Washington B.C. - 1min52s S1E4 Permanent Retirement - 1min50s S1E6 Tourist Trap - 2min41s S1E7 Kevin 11 - 2min22s S1E8 The Alliance - 1min53s S1E12 Side Effects - 2min16s S1E13 Secrets x2 - 3min8s S2E2 Big Tick - 5s S2E4 Gwen 10 (Gwen) - 45s S2E13 Back With A Vengeance x5 - 54s S3E1 Ben 10,000 (Ben 10,000) - 7s S3E2 Midnight Madness - 49s S3E7 Super Alien Hero Buddy Adventures! - 43s S3E10 Monster Weather - 1min20s S3E13 The Visitor - 49s S4E3 Don't Drink the Water - 1min17s S4E4 Big Fat Alien Wedding - 2min7s S4E7 Ken 10 (Ben 10,000) - 3s S4E9 Ben 10 vs. The Negative 10: Part 2 - 6s Survival Skills - 51s Ben 10: Secret of the Omnitrix - 1min49s Ben 10: Race Against Time - 2min8s Ben 10: Destroy All Aliens x2 - 1min47s Total: 30 (27 by Ben) Total Time: 34min48s/2088s (33min53s/2033s by Ben) Ben 10: Alien Force Did not appear Ben 10: Ultimate Alien S1E16 The Forge of Creation (Young Ben) - 43s S2E3 Viktor: The Spoils - 2min8s S3E7 The Ultimate Sacrifice - 3s S3E18 The Beginning of the End - 2m S3E19 The Ultimate Enemy: Part 1 - 2m1s Total: 5 (4 by Ben) Total Time: 6min55s/415s (6min12s/372s by Ben) Ben 10: Omniverse S1E3 A Jolt From the Past - 45s S1E4 Trouble Helix (Young Ben) - 1min14s S1E9 Of Predators and Prey: Part 1 - 58s S1E10 Of Predators and Prey: Part 2 - 11s S2E5 Malefactor x2 - 42s S2E9 Store 23 - 51s S3E1 Showdown: Part 1 - 1m53s S4E1 T.G.I.S. - 21s S6E2 And Then There Was Ben (Young Ben) - 24s S8E2 Stuck on You - 1min20s S8E10 A New Dawn - 1s Total: 12 (12 by Ben) Total Time: 8min40s/520s (8min40s/520s by Ben) Comics Total: 5 (4 by Ben) Total Panels: 44 (42 by Ben) Ben 10 Snow Blind - 4 panels The Height of Heat - 11 panels Eggs With Legs - 9 panels Dora Flora - 6 panels Total: 4 (4 by Ben) Total Panels: 30 (30 by Ben) Ben 10: Omniverse Ghost Ship - 12 panels Joyrides: Tim 10 (Tim) - 2 panels Total: 2 (1 by Ben) Total Panels: 14 (12 by Ben) Statistics *Heatblast is the 1st alien to appear in the series. *Heatblast is the 1st alien to appear in Ben 10. *Heatblast is the 29th alien to appear in Ultimate Alien. *Heatblast is the 13th alien to appear in Omniverse. *Heatblast is the 9th most used alien. *Heatblast is the 3rd most used alien in Ben 10. *Heatblast is the 14th most used alien in Ultimate Alien. *Heatblast is the 11th most used alien in Omniverse. Video Games *Ben 10: Protector of Earth *Ben 10: Galactic Racing *Ben 10: Omniverse: The Game *Ben 10: Omniverse 2 (3DS only) First Lines *'OS: "AAaaaaah! I'm on fire! I'm on fire!" - And Then There Were 10 *'UA': "I'm fresh outta tanks, Your Hiney, but I am bringing the heat" - Viktor: The Spoils *'OV Teen': "Heatblast? Seriously?" - A Jolt From the Past *'OV Young': "Oh yeah! Get ready to roast, Malware!" - Trouble Helix Subpages *Heatblast/Gallery of Variants *Heatblast/Gallery *Heatblast/Gallery of Scenes *Heatblast/Quotes Related *Heat Jaws (fusion with Ripjaws) Category:Aliens Category:Ben 10 Aliens Category:Ultimate Alien Aliens Category:Omniverse Aliens Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Prototype Omnitrix Aliens Category:11 year old Aliens Category:Transformations Category:Ultimatrix Aliens Category:Original Series Aliens Category:Fire aliens Category:Introduced in the Original Series Category:Introduced in Ultimate Alien Category:Introduced in Omniverse Category:Voiced by Steve Blum Category:Voiced by Dee Bradley Baker Category:Voiced by David Kaye Category:Voiced by David Franklin Category:Voiced by Grey DeLisle Category:Voiced by Michael Reisz